To Infinity And Beyond
by Gamergirl-sayz-hi
Summary: A reincarnation fic where the toys are people/aliens in the "Buzz Lightyear of Starcommand" series. They remember being toys. Summary: At the end of the series, Buzz finds himself wanting to be alone and he stumbles into a festival. He see a stand with lifeless toy versions of his friends (and himself). He meets the towns new sheriff...
1. Chapter 1

**Just a simple plot bunny that's been stuck in my head for ages. This is a cross over with " _Buzz Lightyear of StarCommand_ ". Light fluff between Buzz and Woody. **

**I have not seen the show past the second or third episode, so don't spoil it for me! This takes place after the series. It looked like they were going to make Buzz and Mira canon, but I will forever be Buzz xWoody. No Mira bashing (from what I've seen so far, I like her. She reminds me of Shego from Kim Possible. Though it doesn't help they have the same voice actors.**

* * *

 _"YOU. ARE. A. TOY! Oh, you're an action figure! YOU are a child's PLAYTHING!_ " -Woody to Buzz

* * *

Somewhere in the far corners of the galaxy, a certain Space Ranger was walking through a town that has seen better days, but still lively. It's safe to assume because of the festival going on. Looking around, it appears the festival is for some kind of holiday, and the new Sheriff who was just promoted. A... Woodrow Pride.

He paused, Woodrow...

No. It's not him.

You see, Buzz remembers being a toy. He remembers Andy, Slink, the Potatoheads, Slink, Jessie... Woody. He remembers them all. The last thing he remembers is that day when Andy went off to college and being given to Bonnie. But what remembers the most was the very real smile on Woody's face as Andy played with him for the last time, and sitting beside Woody watching Andy drive away. Woody, at peace with Andy leaving. Next thing he knows, Bonnie is going to bed with him and Woody. Woody smiling and wishing him goodnight and they went to sleep.

And when he opened his eyes...

He's in Star Command. Being woken up by someone named 'Warp Darkmatter' and getting ready for a patrol, before putting on an act. Pretending to be his by-the-book self from when he thought he was a real ranger before Woody opened his eyes and helped him loosen up. He spent that whole morning in a daze. The fact that he was HUMAN and not a toy _really_ threw him off.

The next several months went in a blur, but he never forgot his friends. And now that Zurg is defeated, he finds himself with a lot of free time on his hands. The reason he's here today is to avoid his team, whom has been trying to set him up on blind dates; worried that's he'd be alone.

As he walks along the line of stalls, a name catches his eye, _Al's Toybarn_. The song: " _You Got a Friend in Me_ " playing on the radio speakers above. He cracks a smile as he sees Al in his chicken costume trying to advertise his toys. Walking up, he expected toys of him and other Space rangers. But... stopping in front of the display, he noticed Slink. Eyes widening, he looks at every toy. There's Slink, Bo, the LGM trio-

* * *

 _'We are eternally grateful!'_

* * *

He chuckled at the memory. Especially at Mr. Potatoheads' expense. He also sees handfuls of other toys he's met in their travels as Andy's toys. A cowboy doll catches his eye and he half suspects Jessie. He sees a young man walk up and he hastily picks up a toy of him and pretends to analyze it and 'nodding in approval'. As the young man comes closer, he almost drops his toy self.

It was Andy. The same Andy from that last day. Same clothes and everything!

He's shocked even further by-

* * *

 _ **Reach for the shy~**_.

* * *

Slowly, Buzz looked towards the one catchphrase that as familiar as his own . A middle aged man in a brown trench coat, hat and the towns Sheriff uniform. He was holding the doll Buzz now recognizes as Woody.

The supposed sheriff chuckled and closed his eyes, as if lost to his own memories. Still closed, he pulled the string again.

* * *

 _ **You're my favorite deputy!**_

 _ **There's a snake in my boots!**_

 _ **Somebody's poisoned the waterhole!**_

* * *

"Sheriff, Woodrow! Welcome!" The Andy look-alike greeted with a smile. The sheriff looked up and faced him, allowing Buzz to get a better look at his face. Buzz clutched his toy tighter and took a small step back.

"Please, call me Woody." He spoke calmly, now facing Buzz. Words kept escaping Buzz and 'Woody chuckled and faced Andy. "Forgive me. But I remember having this when I was a boy. In fact, I used to have a lot of these toys. Including the one you're holding." Looking at Buzz again and pointing to the Buzz in his hand.

"Oh! Uh... is that so?" Buzz wanted to hit himself.

"May I?" 'Woody' held out his hand.

"Uh.. yeah sure." Reaching out, Woody grabbed the toy as they brushed fingers. _He's really here..._

"Now, what was it he used to say?" Woody pouted with a dramatic thinking face. "Hmmm. Oh yeah, that's right. It was:" Looking Buzz right in the eye, "To infinity... and beyond."

* * *

" _This isn't flying! This is falling! With style!_ " Buzz to Woody


	2. Bazooka Jane and Betty

**An Update! Sorry it took so long, summer class project time. It's short, but I DID promise some more toys!**

* * *

While on a mission to catch an outlaw, Buzz ended up separated from his team somehow in the mayhem.

The target was a mysterious woman on a hoverbike. All he could tell was a black and red trenchcoat, black pants and gloves, a red hat that looked suspiciously like a cowboy hat, and dark red hair in a braid. Now maybe seeing Andy and Woody's double at the festival last week is getting to his head, but that woman was too familiar.

There was a second woman sitting behind her who is supposedly a victim of kidnapping. She has pale skin, blonde hair in curls, and a large pink bonnet covering her face. She is wearing a stylized pink and white dress with a belt of things from the agriculture farm she was taken from.

The victim was a girl named Betty who is a sheppardess working for the local farm. Otherwise, there was really no clear reason why she was taken.

He could leave this case to the local law enforcement (Sheriff Woody was the next colony over and he's tempted-) Shaking his head, he continued his pursuit. She's fast on that bike!

Blinking, he noticed she was looking at him.

His eyes widened.

"YEEE HAW!" She took off her hat, waving it at him, and put it back on. "Ride like the wind Bullseye!"

Revving the bike, flipping a switch...

And leaving him in the dust with her nitro.

* * *

 **Betty is the Latin-American dub name for Bo Peep.**

 **Mysterious woman- Bazooka Jane and her favorite** **motorcycle, Bullseye. (I couldn't remember if there were horses in the show so I cyberpunked him)**


	3. AN- Last Post

**As of 1/5/16**

 **I'm done with fanfiction. I'm transferring everything to Archiveofourown, look for the author, 13Shadowpixies, that's me.**

 **I'm so done.**

 _Fanfiction is pissing me off. When posting a new chapter, every time I hit Save, it sends me to a blank page! NOTHING gets saved!_

 _Also, I eventually had to resort to one change per save! SERIOUSLY?!_

 _Even THEN it takes me to a blank page!_ **It'll be a miracle if this gets posted!**

Also, it won't let me change or add images and frankly, I'm just frustrated with this site. I'm getting rid of my account or just letting it sit if they won't let me. Come next Saturday, I'm gone as an author. I will continue reading, but I won't be writing.

* * *

 **EXTRA:**

School started back up, but its an easy class for this month. I probably won't post a new chapter for I will be going over old fanfics and overhauling them (grammar, details, spelling, etc)

I'm going to leave the current chapters of "Cybertronian Angel" alone and just post a new chapter and just move on with the story * _sigh_ * sorry for the wait. I honestly kept forgetting about it when "To Cross the Finishline" came up (That fic is done! My first completed fic! * _starts dancing on nearby table_ *) Ahem...

To Cross the Finishline- FIST EVER COMPLETED FANFIC! Anyway, I also want to do either moonshots or spinoffs for this story concerning the *snickers* "Automen" and Human Decepticons. But I can say this, it IS confirmed by yours truly, that its connected to Cybertronian Angel. The version of Sari Miko saw, was actually Sara. _Long_ after her do over and getting a new body at the end of the fic. Space bridges are like Stargates (Sci-fi reference) and various other pieces of tech. Alternate realities and time travel is a given and expected. You'd be an idiot to think otherwise...

As for Mobian Angel, wow... I really forgot about that fic! It's kinda all over the place with the plot and such huh? But, oh well. I'm going to leave it since I already went over it for errors before and, like Cybertronian Angel, post a new chapter and finally getting around to finishing it. I will not be posting new chapters for any fic until I get all of this reposted over on Archive, and then going over the plots with a fine tooth comb (or just winging it if I take too long, proof is Mobian Angel, I mostly just made it up as I went. I think I shall continue with that! Lol)

A fan on Archiveofourown has shown an interest in an old Sonic oneshot I did called the "Auction." It was a chapter in Parallel Works I think. He gave me an idea for the plot and frankly, I'm surprised someone liked it. I made it around the time I was halfway through the current chapters for Mobian Angel, so there are some similarities between the two. The Rose pin girl is in it along with the slave plot. Theres also Star and Jack's human Freedom fighter counterparts here, but they aren't military yet. Idk, we'll see where it goes.

 _ **This will be my last post for all my fanfics.**_

 _ **New site:** Archive of our own_

 ** _Author_** _ **name:** 13Shadowpixies_

Any and all comments from this point on will be appreciated, but ignored, unless posted over there. Comments and critiques are welcome and plot ideas, and little details or cameo ideas, etc. is extremely welcome. See you on the other side!

Please comment on them over there, it gets new people reading and I heard someone call one of my fics: My Dad the Keyblade Master, a "rare gem" or something and was a pity not many knew about it. (I'm still trying to figure out how to react to that compliment.) So I shall do my best to continue making it worth reading!

(So, I got my hands full this month...)

.

.

.

 _ **And remember: Gamergirl-sayz-hi!**_


End file.
